Watching
by Tenshi-no-shinzo
Summary: Sasori Works For A Secret Organization Called The Akatsuki And Happens To Stumble Upon A Certain Blond Who Immediately Captures His Fascination. After A Chance Encounter At A Grocery Store Sasori's Interest Is Sparked To A Whole New Level, What Will Become Of Him And The Blond Man? Eventual DeiSaso


**Watching**

The loud incessant screech of an alarm clock pierces through the gentle air violently, bringing life to my once hollow and dark room. It's 6 in the morning, time to get ready for work. I shoot my hand out from under the warm blanket I had taken refuge under for the night, bringing it down on the alarm resting on my bedside table. I breath a sigh of relief as the noise abruptly ends, allowing me the sweet silence my delicate morning ears yearned for.

I blink my muddy brown eyes open slowly and sit up, stretching my arms above my head, the joints cracking. I sigh and ruffle my bright red hair, swinging my legs over the edge of my bed. I'm wearing nothing but my boxers, allowing the cold morning air to nip at my skin. It's just like any other morning, nothing will ever change. I place my feet on the cold hardwood floor, standing up and groggily walking to the bathroom.

I place my hand on the cold metal handle, my hands are still unable to grip it tightly. I manage to open the door, taking a slow step through the opening and on to the tile floor. I sigh contently, the bathroom is warm due to the small heating vent situated on the floor. I take a moment to warm my hands and feet over the vent before turning to the mirror. I could really use a shower.

I strip myself of my boxers, kicking them off behind me and walking over to the shower. I turn the nobs, tinkering with the temperature until I think it's adequate. I step into the shower, savouring the feeling of the hot water cascading down my skin. I grab some shampoo, pouring a healthy amount into my hand and lathering it into my hair, taking my time to massage it in before rinsing the soap out. I take my time to finish up in the shower, not looking forward to the cold air waiting to meet me when I'm done.

I turn off the tap and step out of the shower, missing the hot water already. I grab a towel and dry my hair, ruffling it with the soft fabric. Done with my hair, I wrap my towel around my waist and walk over to the sink to finish up with the rest of my morning hygienics routine. I begrudgingly exit the bathroom, walking back into my room and over to my closet. I grab the knob and pull the door open, the hinges creaking slightly. It's more noticeable than usual, It's about time I replace them. I reach my free hand in and grab my uniform for work, closing the closet door as I walk back to my bed. I put on a fresh pair of boxers and my uniform. The uniform consists of a black military looking jacket with read clouds on it, a pair of black pants and hat with the same red cloud that the jacket had. I never really understood why I have to get all dressed up if all I do is sit in a dark room, never seen by anyone, but it's leader's orders so I decided not to bring it up. Who knows what that man is capable of. I shiver slightly at the thought, I hope I never have to find out.

I finish getting dressed and exit my room, walking into the kitchen, a pot of coffee ready and waiting for me. I pour myself a cup and take a sip, the bitter liquid burns my tongue and awakens my senses. I turn and exit the kitchen, walking towards the front door, exiting my apartment. I look around the building, it's the same as always, dark and empty. I sigh, well at least it's peaceful... most of the time. I live in a large private apartment building on the outskirts of town, the only people who live here are those who leader has chosen.

I take another sip of my coffee and start off on my way down the hall. The building is eerily silent as always, the only sound being the echoing of my footsteps. I make a turn at the end of the hall to find an elevator, pressing the up arrow and waiting for it's arrival. I tap my foot impatiently, I hate waiting. A ding signals that the elevator has arrived and the metal doors slide open. I step in and press one of the many buttons on the wall, I don't even need to look anymore, this monotonous routine is burnt into my memory.

I sip on my coffee as I wait to arrive at my floor, the caffeinated drink running through my system, getting me ready for the tedious days work that lies ahead of me. The elevator comes to a stop but it's too early to be my floor, someone must be getting on. Oh god, please don't let it be-

"Good morning Sasori-sempai!"

I cringe at the sound of the man's loud, annoying voice. Of course, it had to be Tobi. How can he possibly be so happy this early in the morning? I try to block out the man's voice as he rambles on pointlessly, wasting precious air that could be used on an actual intellectual conversation. When will he realize I couldn't care less about whatever he has to say to me. The elevator stops once again and I feel as if I could jump in joy, I'm finally free from the constant annoyance that is Tobi. Maybe there really is a god.

As I exit the elevator I immediately come upon another door. I take a breath to mentally prepare myself and reach my free hand into my pants pocket, pulling out a pass key and sliding it into a small opening in the door. The light above the slot flicks from red to green and I remove the card, twisting the handle situated above the slot and swinging the door open. I walk into the dark room, there is a large desk set up against a wall, the desk itself it covered in a multitude of keyboards and the wall is barely noticeable under the copious amounts of computer screens. I sit down in the chair that waits for me in front of the monitors and take sip from my coffee. It seems my cup is already half empty and getting cold, I'm going to have to get more.

I sigh and lean back in the chair. Today's going to be a long day. I wheel the chair closer to my desk and turn on the monitors, a small beeping sound signalling it coming to life. One by one the screens illuminate the dark room, the sudden appearance of the artificial glow burns my eyes. I lean forward and start to work, my fingers rigorously tapping at the keys, my trained eyes flicking through between each screen, watching. This is my job. I work for a secret organization called the Akatsuki, it's our job to watch over the town and make sure there isn't any suspicious or illegal activity going on. We run everything and strike fear into the hearts of the citizens, it's actually rather effective. The crime rate is at an all time low, although that does tend to make my job very uninteresting. It's my duty to watch people using the multitude of motion sensor cameras set up around the town, I guess you could call it spying but I don't like to think of it that way. It makes me sound like a total creep.

I continue to tap away on the keyboard, the loud clacking noise resonating through the dark room. I feel so trapped. I rapidly flick my eyes between the screens. A flash of yellow catches my attention on one of the screens. That's odd, I didn't think anyone lived there, they must have just moved in. I fix my attention on the aforementioned screen, zooming up on the blond figure. The blond must have heard the camera, turning their head to look for the source of the sound. I happen to catch a glimpse of the person's eyes, my own widening as I zoom in on them. I stare at the dazzling azure eyes, they're so beautiful, they're such a unique deep blue, I feel as if I could drown in them. The blond turns away and I find myself almost disappointed. I shake my head, trying to rid myself of the feeling, yet I can't help but find myself intrigued by the blond beauty.

The hours pass agonizingly slow, the only thing keeping me interested being the mysterious blond. Over the couple of hours I had gathered some information on the new resident, the most important discovery being that this new tenant is in fact a male. I had a sneaking suspicion that was the case, after years of watching people through these screens I have a keen sense of who is male and who is female. I try not to jump to conclusions too soon, he could've just been a very flat woman, however when you're watching people practically all day, you see things that you shouldn't. For example, a certain blond fascination who decides that after a long night of travelling and unpacking they would like to enjoy a nice hot shower. A smirk creeps on to my face as I stare at the screen, I can still vividly picture him as he slowly stripped himself of his shirt, revealing his beautifully sculpted body. He's toned, but not too an excessive point, just enough to keep him looking good. I remember the way his hips swayed as he tried to wriggle out of his jeans.

A harsh knock on my metal door breaks me from my daydreaming, I scowl to myself and glare at the door. I growl out a 'who is it?' and stand up from my chair, walking towards the door and prepare to open it for my visitor. The person behind the door yells a vociferous 'It's me Sasori-sempai!' and I feel my heart sink, It's Tobi again. I open the door for the masked man and glare at him darkly

. "What do you want? If you haven't noticed I'm trying to work, unlike some people here." I give Tobi a look, obviously trying to hint that I'm referring to him. The man shrinks back slightly at my harsh tone, but quickly regains his composure, speaking once again in his irritating voice.

"There's no more food in the break room's fridge!" Oh. My. Fucking. God! I can feel my expression twist into that of pure enmity. Is this some kind of sick joke, does he get off on making me feel such bitter hostility towards him? I move to slam the door but the masked man jams his foot in the opening between the door and doorframe, halting my actions. I scoff bitterly as Tobi peeks his head in through the opening.

"I'm sorry! Did I anger you?! Please just hear me out! Please, Sasori-sempai! Tobi is a good boy!"

This man is relentless. His obnoxious voice rings in my ears as he begs for me to listen to his pleas. Never have I ever wished I could rip my eardrums out as much as I do now. I take a breath to cool myself down and release my grip on the door, walking back over to my chair and taking a seat. Having regained my composure, I look back at Tobi and sigh.

"Alright, I'll listen, but make it quick."

I promptly place my elbow on the arm of my chair, leaning my head to rest against my palm. Knowing Tobi, he's going to ramble on for quite a while so I might as well get comfortable. The masked man runs over to me much too cheerfully for my liking. He stops in front of me and strikes a pose, I assume he's trying to act serious and intellectual. In my eyes he's failing miserably.

"Alright, Sasori-sempai, the rest of the Akatsuki and I have a very important task for you!"

I raise my eyebrow inquiringly, wasn't he here to talk to me about the staff fridge and its lack of food? I sit up straight, gaining more interest in what the man has to say.

"We took a vote and decided that you are the best candidate for the job!" I feel a prideful smirk grace my features. "You'll have to face perilous conditions, a mission like this is not for the feint and weak hearted. Sasori-sempai, you have been chosen to be the hero of the Akatsuki! Your mission is to... Go down to the grocery store and restock the fridge!"

My head drops and I begin to chuckle, the sound of my voice laced with thick traces of malice. I'm going to kill him. I barely give Tobi time to asses the situation before my fist connects with his jaw, sending him flying across the room. God it felt good to finally do that. I walk over to where the man landed, now writhing in pain on the cold hard floor. How pathetic. I glare at Tobi before looking away, scoffing at him and walking out of the room. I guess it couldn't hurt to get some fresh air, it also gives me a chance to asses the town on a more personal level. I walk up to to the elevator and press the down button, it must have been empty because it isn't long until I'm standing in the elevator. As I reach out my hand to press the button for the main floor it dons on me that I'm still in my uniform, I can't go out looking like this, I'll attract too much attention and blow our cover. I move my hand up slightly and press the button for my floor. Sighing heavily I lean back on one of the walls, I feel so trapped in here, in this life, with no means of escape. I dismiss the thought and close my eyes, allowing my mind to flood with images of the blond on the screen. A chiming noise disrupts my thoughts, signalling my arrival at my floor. I really need to stop spending so much time in my head. I exit the elevator carriage and swiftly make my way down the hall to my door, unlocking it and walking in. I remove my jacket and hat, grabbing the first coat I can find before making my way to the exit, spending the least amount of time possible in there. I want to get this over and done with quickly, I don't like to keep people waiting.

On my way to the exit, out of the corner of my eye I spot a door, the glow from the lightbulb reflecting off the varnish having caught my attention. I almost forgot that room was even there. I stare at the golden knob for a few seconds, contemplating whether or not to go in. I decide it couldn't hurt to just take a peak to see how things are holding up. I reach my hand out and grab the golden knob, twisting it open. As I swing the door open I am immediately struck with the earthy, humid, and aromatic smell of wood. The mix of pine, mahogany, spruce and cedar tickle my senses. I take a deep breath, memorizing the scent, my nerves calming significantly. I walk over to the wooden work table and pick up a small puppet, analyzing it. I am an artist, and these are my creations. To me true beauty is measured in the test of time. Something that can last through ages for everyone to see, that is true beauty, true art. I take a minute to trace my fingers down the wooden body, relishing the feeling in my finger tips as they're met with the smooth wooden surface of the puppet. My mind is filled with a sweet satisfaction as I think of the beauty I have created, followed by bitterness towards my inability to spend time on my art. I take a second of appreciation before reluctantly placing the wooden creation down on the desk. I take my time leaving the room, not wanting to part with my art, who knows how long it will be before I can get back into my hobby once again.

After exiting the room I walk swiftly to my front door before the regret of leaving takes a hold of me. I quickly take my leave and lock the door behind me, walking down the hall. I decide against the elevator and take the stairs as an attempt to avoid interacting with any of the other members. I hurriedly make my way down the flights of stairs, finally making it to my destination of the main floor, almost running from the stairwell to the front door. As I exit the building I am met by the chill autumn wind, the air smelling of leaves and the ground moist from the nights rain. I slip my jacket on to keep myself warm and begin on my trek down the sidewalk in the direction of the closest grocery store. The streets slowly begin to become more populated and I catch quite a few people staring at me. I raise my eyebrow, confused as to why I'm attracting so much attention, and then it hits me. My hair. I pull my hood over my head in attempt to hide the bright red that is drawing in so many looks. This is why I try to avoid going out in public, I've long gotten tired of people staring at me like I'm some kind of circus act or refusing to believe that this is, in fact, my natural hair colour. I don't even know how it's genetically possible for my hair to be such a bright, vivid red, but it is, get over it.

I finally arrive at the grocery store, only after having to walk a couple blocks. The building seems a bit run down and not frequently visited but it will have to do. I make my way through the automatic doors and down the small aisles, picking from the available contents on the shelf and placing it in a basket that I grabbed when by the front doors. I make my way down the canned goods aisle, stopping for a second to grab a can of beans. I see a flash of yellow through the corner of my eye, a feeling of déjà vu making itself known. I quickly grab the beans and continue on my way, another flash of yellow catching my attention as I stop to look at some canned sauces. I feel my breath catch in my throat and my heart stop beating at the sudden presence sensed from next to me. It can't be him, it's not possible. I turn my head slightly in order to confirm my suspicion, my eyes widening significantly at what I see. I am definitely not prepared for this. Next to me is none other than the same blond from the computer screen that served as my fascination for many boring hours. It feels as if my mind has completely shut down as I stare in utter shock at the man next to me. He stares at the shelves, a look of slight confusion gracing his perfect features. The blond seems to notice my presence, as he looks over at me, his bright blue eyes staring straight into mine as he gives me a large toothy grin, leaving me breathless. How is it possible for someone to be so perfect, if only this perfection could be eternal.

"Hey, I'm new around here, do you know where I can find some toothpaste un?"

His voice rings through my ears like a sweet melody and my mind goes into a haze. I stand there for a few seconds before it hits me, oh shit, he's talking to me! Stay cool, don't blow this. You've never had a problem with this before, don't start now. I look at him with a blank face, finally responding to him.

"Not here, if you haven't noticed, this is the canned goods aisle." Nailed it, I didn't sound like a total douchebag at all. The blond man chuckles and I give him a curious look.

"Thanks for that un, I might've ended up brushing my teeth with a can of corn."

He laughs at his own joke as I stand there and stare at him, taken aback slightly at how carefree he seems, and by how lame his joke was. The blond manages to calm down and takes a few moments to catch his breath, having exhausted himself from all the laughing. He gives me a curious stare and I feel my entire body tense up, maybe he's suspicious of me, should I have laughed? Fucking great Sasori, you went out to get groceries and blew your cover by not laughing at a stupid joke. No, calm down, that's not it, he's probably just wondering why you haven't said anything. Why am I getting all flustered, he's just some random guy that you saw on a computer screen at work. Wow, that makes me sounds like a total creep. Back on track, I should just say something to him.

"Follow me, I'll show you where the toothpaste is." Perfect, something simple. I can just show him to the aisle and leave. No matter how beautiful he is I can't get involved with him. I grab some hoisin sauce and place it in my basket, waving for the boy to follow me as I navigate through the store. I turn down the dental care and hygienics aisle and lead the man to where the shopkeepers have displayed the toothpaste. He looks over the selection and I decide to take it as a chance to escape, swiftly turning to leave. I feel a hand grab my hood in an attempt to stop me, pulling it off my head to clearly reveal my features and the bright red mop of hair on head. I turn to the blond, obviously aggravated. He stares at me, seemingly captivated, the same way I was when I saw him for the first time.

"What is it, brat?" Maybe brat was a bit much, I can't accurately judge him considering the fact we just met, however I want to get back as quickly as possible and this kid is making me wait. Maybe it'll get the point across. "And, before you ask, this in fact is my natural hair colour."

The blond shakes his head, regaining his composure. "Oh no, I was just surprised by how vivid and beau-... What did you just call me un?" The blond man's happy demeanour quickly switched to that of confusion and aggravation. He looks me hard in the eyes, demanding an answer even though I'm certain he heard me the first time.

"You heard me. I called you a brat, brat." I see the fury flare in his eyes as he glares into my own emotionless ones. He seems to lack a response, grabbing a tube of toothpaste and storming off down the aisle and to the checkout. I follow, needing to pay for my own items and stand behind him without saying a word. This seems to aggravate the blond even more. He pays and makes his way to the front door, exiting out into the warm light of the evening. I pay for my own items, the cashier lady handing me a back. She waves a goodbye as I too exit the store. I'm about to make my way back to my building when I'm grabbed roughly by the shoulder and spun around, only to be met by the same blond from the store. I just can't get away from this guy. He seems to have calmed down slightly but I can still see the tinge of anger in his azure eyes. He looks away in what I assume to be embarrassment.

"Thanks for helping me find the toothpaste un..." I hear the gratitude in his voice and smirk internally, knowing that this must be destroying his pride.

"You're welcome, brat." And, with that I release myself from the other man's grasp and begin my walk back. I only make it a couple feet before I here the blond holler behind me.

"My name's not brat, it's Deidara! Remember that un!" I raise my hand, waving in the air as a sign of acknowledgement, almost chuckling as I hear the blond, now known as Deidara, stomp down the sidewalk in the opposite direction angrily. I drop my hand and sigh, looking up at the evening sky. I smirk widely.

"Deidara, huh? Well, this might get interesting."

**Authours Notes:  
Thank You For Reading And Supporting My First Entry. I'm Not Really Sure How This Is Going To End Up Or How Long It's Going To Be So Please Be Patient With Me. Don't Be Afraid To Leave Me A Review, Loves. xx **


End file.
